Conventional hose couplings have an externally threaded male component sealingly connected to an end of one hose and a female component sealingly connected to the end of a second hose carrying an internally threaded rotatable collar receiving the male component in threaded engagement to draw the end of the male component into tight sealing engagement with a resilient washer bottomed in the female component. Alignment of the male and female components for threaded engagement requires patience and skill to bring the external threads of the male component into threaded engagement with the internal threads of the female component.
It would therefore be an improvement in this art to provide aligning devices for threaded couplings, especially hose couplings, which will automatically align the threads for mating engagement as the components are brought together. It would be a further improvement in this art to provide an extension tube on one of the components for sliding engagement with the other component to align the threads of both components and it would be a still further improvement to provide a smooth internal wall projection on the female component to slide over the external threads of the male component for feeding these threads into the internal threads of the female component.
Still further improvements include the provision of the extension tube as an accessory for conventional couplings which is held in position in the female coupling by the conventional resilient washer used with such couplings.